Our Time Now
by samlover14
Summary: Finally it's our time now, at the junior prom. A Ryella songfic to "Our Time Now" by the Plain White T's. There's also mini Troypay, Chaylor, and whatever you prefer for the other four main characters. Oneshot. Complete.


**A/N: It's a cute little oneshot about Prom. It's a songfic to the Plain White T's "Our Time Now". I don't own anything, and please review after you read!!**

* * *

_**Oh oh oh oh  
**_

Ryan and Gabriella were sitting in Darbus's class with everyone else. Darbus was actually, technically out sick that day, and the sub had given up trying to make them pay attention. Everyone was talking about the Prom, which was to happen in a week's time.

"I'm so excited," Gabriella said. "I've never been to a Prom before."

"I have," Sharpay announced. "Every year."

"Me, too," Troy said.

"Just because it's a Junior Prom, it doesn't mean that the two most popular kids in school won't get to go," Ryan explained to Gabriella. "Shar's been turning down dates since the third grade." Gabriella was secretly impressed, and wished she had that kind of essence.

"So, got a date yet?" Troy asked Ryan, who smirked.

"Why, were you going to ask me?" he replied.

"No, I'm taking Sharpay," Troy responded. This surprised everyone within earshot, but especially Chad.

"You're taking the mountain lion to the Prom?" Chad asked. "More like asking for a death sentence." Troy rolled his eyes and ignored Chad.

"Why don't you go with Gabi?" Troy said to Ryan. Ryan and Gabriella looked at each other and shrugged. They might as well go together. It was better than going alone.

_**  
There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it**_

Sharpay took Gabriella dress shopping the next day (Saturday). Sharpay abandoned her traditional fashion of wearing pink, and selected a red dress. "It's just Wildcat pride," she explained. "I _am_ going with Troy, after all." Gabriella couldn't help but feel a little jealous. After all, Troy was meant to be _her_ boyfriend. She didn't show it outwardly, though, and kept browsing through the racks. She eventually chose a green one. "Good choice," Sharpay commented. "It accents your natural features, and it's Ryan's favorite color. But you already knew that." Gabriella _had_ already known that, but she didn't just pick the dress to complement her date's favorite color. Okay, _maybe_ she had, but Sharpay had too!

After the torments of dress shopping, the two girls met up with Troy, Ryan, and, much to their surprise, Chad, to get tuxes for them. Sharpay handled most (okay, all) of the tux choosing, selecting ones that matched the dresses for Troy and Ryan, and just basically whatever she felt like for Chad. Ryan looked good in his tux, but then again, he looked good in everything. Sharpay managed to pick out a hat to match his outfit, and they left the store.

_**  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music  
**_

The night of the prom, a limo stopped outside Gabriella's house. She laughed at the sight of it, and ran (or, as close as she could to running in the shoes Sharpay had picked out for her) out to meet it. Sharpay, Ryan, and Troy were already inside.

Upon their arrival at the dance, they surrendered their tickets, and went into the party room. The music was really loud, but not so loud that you couldn't talk in peace when you needed to. Troy immediately found Chad and Taylor's table, and dropped his stuff (like his wallet and keys) on it. The other three followed suit, adding shawls, purses, and cameras to the mix.

_**  
Oh oh oh oh**_

After looking around for a bit, they decided to have their pictures taken. One of each "couple" and then a group with all six of them. Troy and Chad also had one done with the basketball team, and then Sharpay and Ryan had one taken together for their parents. After all the picture taking shenanigans, the boys departed together for the snack bar, while the girls sat back down.

"Ohmigod, I can't believe I'm actually at a Prom," Gabriella said.

"Yes, it's a festivous miracle," Sharpay said. "Just chill. It's just a fancy dance."

"Just a fancy dance?" Taylor asked. "It's our junior prom. This is when the prom king and queen get elected for the yearbook."

"Okay, so it's moderately more than a fancy dance, but it's nothing Gabriella should worry about. It's not like she's going to win prom queen anyway," Sharpay said.

"True," Gabriella agreed. "Everyone knows you've got it in the bag, and Troy's a shoe-in for prom king."

"Duh. Why do you think we came together?" Sharpay asked. Taylor rolled her eyes.__

_**This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now**_

"Care to dance?" Ryan asked, showing back up at their table.

"Oh, um, sure," Gabriella said. He was her date for the night, after all. They might as well dance together. Troy and Sharpay, and Chad and Taylor followed their lead to the dance floor. Ryan and Gabriella danced away for a few songs, but then Gabriella was tired, so they got drinks and sat back down.

"Whose idea was it for us to come together?" Ryan asked.

"Troy's," Gabriella reminded him.

"Must remember to thank him later," Ryan said.

_**  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
**_

A song later, Troy was dragging Sharpay back off the dance floor. He took one look at a cup sitting on the table, and downed it.

"That was Gabi's," Ryan said. Troy shrugged. Gabriella just laughed. Troy looked very silly at the moment. His hair was all messed up from the dancing (especially dancing with Sharpay).

"Sorry Gabs," Troy said when he finally caught his breath. "I was thirsty."

"It's fine," Gabriella laughed.

"Troy, don't get dirty," Sharpay said. "We have to look good when we're crowned king and queen." Gabriella and Ryan looked at each other and closed their eyes.

_**  
This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
**_

Ryan looked away from Gabriella and towards the wall, wondering why he was feeling so nervous. He was just dancing with his friend. That's all they were. Friends. The butterflies in his stomach were telling him otherwise, however. He was secretly wanting this to be a real dance between two people who were more than friends.

Gabriella didn't know _what_ she was feeling. She had originally thought her butterflies were jealousy of Troy and Sharpay, but she didn't think so anymore. She looked at Ryan, who brought his gaze back to her, and she felt her insides squirm. Oh, yeah, she was smitten. Smitten like a kitten.

_**Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it  
**_

It was after Sharpay and Troy left again for the snack bar, that Kelsi, Jason, Martha, and Zeke came over to say hi. It was unclear who had come with whom, as all four of them were laughing and dancing together.

"Hi guys!" Kelsi said, sneaking up between Gabriella and Ryan. "I saw you dancing out there."

"I think everybody did," Ryan said.

"Yes, well, we just came over to congratulate you guys," Martha said.

"On what?" Gabriella asked.

"You didn't see the list of nominees for king and queen?" Jason asked.

"What?" Ryan and Gabriella said, together.

_**  
Oh oh oh oh  
**_

Ryan and Gabriella hurried over to the posted nominees list. Sure enough, their names were on it.

"This is incredible," Gabriella said. "I've never even been to a Prom before, and now suddenly I'm a nominee?"

"It's amazing," Ryan said. "Except for Sharpay and Troy are still going to win."

"Yeah," Gabriella said.

"Don't take that attitude," Kelsi said. "You guys have a shot." Ryan and Gabriella both laughed.

"Please, it's Sharpay and Troy," they both said.

"Who else is nominated?" Zeke asked. The six of them scanned the list.

_**  
This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
**_

Troy and Sharpay came back from dancing again to find their table vacated.

"Where'd they go?" Troy asked. Sharpay shrugged.

"So, do you have your speech prepared?" she asked.

"No," Troy said "We don't even know if we're going to win."

"Please, it's us," Sharpay said. "Who else is even nominated?" Troy shrugged. Then, he spotted Ryan, Gabriella, Kelsi, Jason, Martha, and Zeke crowded around a bit of the wall.

"What are they doing over there by that bit of wall?" Troy asked. Sharpay looked around at the six.

"Oh, that's nothing. It's just where they're keeping the– Oh!" Sharpay said, as she realized what was going on. "You don't suppose they're nominated, too?"

_**These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
**_

"I'm sure this is memorable," said Gabriella, walking back to the table with Ryan.

"Yeah," Ryan said. "And just think, we're be up on the stage when Troy and Sharpay get crowned."

"We'll have to behave then," Gabriella said. "You know, not look too disappointed." They looked at each other and laughed.

"No, but seriously, who would even nominate one of us, let alone us as a couple?" Ryan asked.

"I have no idea," Gabriella said. "Maybe it's Chad's idea of a joke. Or maybe it was Sharpay."

"Yeah, right," Ryan said. They both laughed again, and went back to the dance floor, forgetting that they had been walking back to their table.

_**  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Now  
It's a dance  
Get up  
Come on brothers  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
**_

"Excuse me?" Ms. Darbus said, through a microphone on the stage. The music was immediately turned off, and all the kids turned to look at her. "It is time to announce the prom king and queen." There was a general applause for this statement. "First, I will call the nominees up to the stage." Almost everyone started looking around for their favorite nominee.

"Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans." Troy and Sharpay walked up onto the stage to tumultuous applause.

"Nick Parker and Jessica Putnam." The quarterback and the head cheerleader walked up onto the stage to applause that was still rather loud.

"Mike Smith and Kimberly Corbett." The applause was rather loud for this couple as well.

"Jacob Sawyer and Courtney Wright." There was applause, and it was loud.

"Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez." In addition to the applause this time, there was also a few shouts from the crowd (from the direction of Taylor and Kelsi).

_**  
This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now**_

The tension was high as Ms. Darbus fumbled to open the envelope containing the winner. Or, at least, the tension was high for some of the people in the crowd who really cared what was going on, or those who didn't know that it was guaranteed to Troy and Sharpay.

"And this year's prom King and Queen are…" Ms. Darbus began, finally getting the envelope open. "Drumroll please!" There was a drumroll from somewhere, although no live band was present. "Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez!"

"What?" Ryan, Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, and Jessica all said at the same time.

_**  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now**_

_**  
**_"Ryan and Gabriella will you please come to the front of the stage?" Ms. Darbus said. Ryan and Gabriella walked, still awe-struck, to the front of the stage, and were crowned prom King and Queen. "Now the two of you will dance the King and Queen dance."

Ryan and Gabriella climbed off the stage to the now empty dance floor, to begin their dance. The rest of their Royal Court joined in after them.

As all five couples danced around the dance floor, none of them could believe the outcome. Everyone at the school, _everyone_, had _known_, not just thought, _known_, that Sharpay and Troy were going to get crowned the King and Queen. They were already the King and Queen of the school, so no one thought there would be any change at the Prom.

As more couples joined in the dance, Taylor gave a thumbs up to Gabriella, who just laughed. Kelsi also did the same, and Gabriella began to wonder if it was some kind of conspiracy going on. There was no way she could have just been crowned Prom Queen.

_**It's our time now  
It's our time now  
It's our time now**_

_**It's our time now**_

The couples finished their dance, and there was applause from those who had been watching, and those who hadn't come with dates. Ryan and Gabriella went back to their table, with their newfound crowns.

"Um, Gabriella, I've been meaning to ask you…" Ryan began.

"Ohmigod," Gabriella said.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Ryan asked.

"Ohmigod, yes!" Gabriella exclaimed. She stood up from her chair and hugged him.

"Wanna go dance again?" Ryan asked. Gabriella nodded eagerly, and they went back out to the dance floor, where "Our Time Now" by the Plain White T's was playing. Sharpay glared after them.

_**  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
**_

Sometime during the song, unaware of all the people watching them, they drew unexpected close to one another, and shared their first kiss. There was a cheer from Taylor, who was one of the ones watching.

As they left the dance floor, all eyes were still on them, and the both of them blushed bright red. Arriving back at their table, Sharpay raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

"What was all that about?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan looked at Gabriella, and then back at Sharpay and said, "It's our time now."

_**Finally it's our time now**_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading, and please review. I know it's dumb, you don't have to write that. Oh, and I don't now, nor will I ever, own High School Musical or the Plain White T's or the song "Our Time Now".**

**Samantha.**


End file.
